


motel rooms

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	motel rooms

The air is musty, the old scent of too often used bedsheets and rotting wood. But Cas already had it worse so he doesn't mind any of it as he stumbles through the door, hand grasping tight at his side with blood running through his fingers and soaking the shirt as he aims for the bed. He almost made his way there when he trips, losing balanace and crashing to the floor, face first. His eyes squeeze shut, the world going quiet around him, losing grip.  
The last thing he registers is the rustle of feathers, something already familiar yet still unused to him. When he wakes up he's not quite sure how much time has passed but apparently enough for the sun to set when it was just a few hours after nightfall before. He also has no clue what happened and wait, how the heck did he get up onto that bed? He sits up in one quick movement, surprised that he isn't in any pain at all. But he should, right?  
A quick look around the room tells him that there is no evidence of any demon or other supernatural being but just to be sure he reaches for his gun tucked neatly into the waistband of his jeans. He leaves the bed, not sure if it is safe to move around here when there obviously is something really really wrong. But as soon as he spots a bag from WhiteCastle filled with deliciously smelling burgers on the table he knows just who did this.


End file.
